Azure Kaisui
Azure Kaisui, ably named the Azure tactician for her wonderful skill in Archive and Super Archive as well as a keen sense of her Comrade's abilities. She is the final Member of The Wings of Magic and is officially its tactician, and is only second in command to Asa herself in the team. Appearance She is often seen wearing some simple white dress or white shirt with a white or blue skirt.She says this is because she doesn't wish to wear anything that isn't Innocent looking. Personality She is a truly innocent and caring soul often helping every one she sees. This is what Terra loves about her. He loves how she just cares for everyone even her own enemies to some degree. This goes very well with her honest nature often making her very friendly uin conversation. Although she is caring she also understands that some people need to be put away so she will try her best to put away the "bad" people so she can help and continue helping others. She seems to kinda be formal most of the time often calling Asa by her nickname within the guild Queen if not calling her Miss Asa. She isn't formal though with her fiance Terra being that she loves him she simply calls him Terra or love. History Azure sorely states she doesn't want to have her past known for reasons so no history for her. Synopsis Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Keen Intellect - While she lacks Physical strength and durability she has a high intellect to counter this often using strategy rather than using outright brute force to deal with opponents. Attuned Sense of magic -''' she seems to sense magic as if it's some type of physical sense like hearing or feeling. Limited Regeneration '''Magical Abilities and Magic [[Archive|'Archive']]' and Super Archive -' Her basic magics as well as her most used Magics she is a fluent user of both having been taught my Numiar himself the mage known as the Archive Mage. She seems to unlike Numair who uses Archive as a supportive and offense Magic to use it for supportive needs. [[Water Magic|'Water Magic']]'/Water-Make - '''her really only form of Offensive Magic being she is more of a supportive Mage she really only uses this Magic when she needs to defend herself or her friends being quick to place a protective sphere of water. * '''Water Sphere Spike Combo: '''she first creates a sphere of water either around herself or an all then she uses her molding magic to create strong spikes of Water to damage any nearby enemies this spell combo is often only used when the enemy is close or she is desperate to get away. 'Organic Link Magic - '''She seems to be found of this magic for an unknown reason but she knows some spells for it. * '''Magic Control and Linking - '''by linking everyone's Magic capacities together then equalizing them she can effectively keep everyone's magic power the same or if she needs to she can give a comrade a lot more magic power. She can do this without the help of archive or super archive although it is a lot easier with Archive or Super Archive up. '''Basic Healing Magic - '''through A Lacrima implanted inside her she is able to use basic healing magic if she needs to but she is unable to use more advanced spells at the benefit of being able to regen thanks to the healing magic in the lacrima. '''Immensive magical Energy - '''She counters her own weak and fragile body by having a high intellect and having a massive amount of magic power being one of the few being to have seen Terra Taiyou full magical power and live through it, although this event is what severely crippled her physical abilities. Trivia * Her name basically came from her hair, I'm serious. * I'll change her last name later once i feel like writing a wedding for her and Terra Taiyou.